Saviour
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Ashley has finally fallen in love but now a little surprise is coming his way and he has no idea what to do.Will both him and his girlfriend get through it? How will the rest of Black Veil Brides take the news
1. Surprises

_**Prologue;**_

He stroked her face softly; he couldn't ignore the pain and hurt in her eyes. "It's alright...Shhh...Don't cry. We will get through this" his voice was barely a whisper as he pulled her into a tight hug, never again would he let this girl go. She was his everything; nothing meant more to him then her and his band. Speaking of his band, he looked up from her shoulder and saw that they were watching him with soft smiles on their faces.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_**Chapter 1;  
><strong>_Ashley walked onto the tour bus and threw himself onto the bed, a frustrated groan escaping his mouth. He was anxious to play tonight, especially since the girl he liked was going to be there. Yes, it was official. Ashley Purdy, _the _Ashley Purdy was falling in love and it frustrated him. Andy watched his bandmate from his comfy spot and chuckled softly, "If you're so anxious to see her Ash why don't you ask security to go find her" he rolled his eyes as Ashley's head suddenly popped up, a shit eating grin on his face. "Andy! Why didn't you tell me this before!" Andy chuckled, "Because I wanted to see how frustrated it would get you. And I can now say...it has gotten you very frustrated" he chuckled and Ashley chuckled a pillow at one of his best friend's head.

"Hey! Just be happy it was me who gave you this advice and not CC or Jinxx or Jake because they would really never let you live it down" Andy grinned and Ashley rolled his eyes, "Jeez thanks. Now I see why you are my top number one best friend" he laughed and opened the tour bus door, getting a fresh cold breeze which helped him calm down. "Invite her back to the tour bus! I want to talk to her" Andy grinned as Ashley gave him the finger as he left. "He is so whipped" Andy chuckled and started playing a Batman game.

Ashley looked around for a security guard and after five minutes he finally found one by the food truck, "Hey! I need your help" He smiled softly and the security guard nodded. "Sure what can I do?". "Well, there is a girl in the line over there I know. Her name is Rachel Bennett. I need you to get her out of the crowd for me, here is a picture to help you" he handed the man a picture of Rachel from his wallet and grinned as he saw her smiling face. "Sure sir, I'll get her now." Ashley beamed, "Great. Bring her to the tour bus will you?" He nodded again and quickly disappeared to go down to the crowd.

Ashley practically skipped back to the tour bus and wasn't all that surprised when he heard Jake's voice, "Here comes lover boy!" Ashley rolled his eyes and laughed, "So what! I'm in love and proud about it" Andy looked up at Ashley then looked at the others, "Well boys this is the day. I never thought I would see it coming...But our man Ash here is finally in love" he grinned and Ashley rolled his eyes. "Well I have been dating her for 5 months" he grinned as his bandmates eyes widened, "What? And you didn't think to inform us of this information?" Jinxx grinned and slapped Ash on his back. "Nope" he said, making sure to pop the 'p'. "Because I knew you would make a deal out of it."

"Well congratulations Ash" he chuckled softly and grinned at his bandmates as a knock on the door was heard, "Sir! I have Rachel here" Ashley practically jumped out of his seat to get the door, causing an outbreak of laughter to erupt in the guys. "Thanks" he grinned and watched as his beautiful girlfriend got onto the bus. As soon as she came into view of the guys, their mouths dropped and eyes widened. She was gorgeous. She had red hair which hung to her mid-waist, her eyes were full with black eyeliner and mascara causing them to stand out more, she was pale but it suited her. And to top off her beauty her lips were plump with bright red lipstick on. "Hey babe" Ashley kissed her cheek and put an arm around her waist, a small blush creeping up in her cheeks. "Hey Ash" she grinned up at him and in that moment. The band could see that they were irrevocably in love.

"You've met the guys. Jake, Jinxx, CC and Andy" Ashley grinned at their expressions as she said her hello's to them. "Want a beer Rachel?" Jake grinned and grabbed one out for her, her eyes lingered on the can and shook her head. "No thanks, maybe later" she smiled sweetly at Jake before turning back to Ashley. "I need to talk to you...in private" she chewed her lip as Ashley nodded, his expression turning from pure and utter happiness to nervousness. "Okay, follow me" he smiled and brought her to one of the bedrooms in the back, as she walked in Ashley turned to the guys and bit his lips. Andy stood up and gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on" he mouthed. The door shut and the band were quiet to listen closely for any sign of voices.

After a few minutes the guys had dispersed and were doing their own thing. Andy was currently kicking Jinxx's ass at Batman, Jake and CC were having their own quiet conversation when all of a sudden a loud thump came from the bedroom, the guys head's whipped to the door, eyes wide. What happened? Chairs shuffled as they all began to move when the door suddenly opened and Rachel came running out, her expression unreadable as she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "What happened Rachel?" Andy asked, his deep voice bringing her out of her thoughts. "Ashley fainted" The guys looked at each other before laughing, they stumbled to the bedroom to see that in fact Ashley had fainted and was now laying on the floor. "What did you tell him to make him faint?" The guys all looked at Rachel curiously.

"I'm pregnant"


	2. Rebel Love Song

_**Previously;**_

"_I'm pregnant"_

_**Chapter 2;**_

_Oh great,_ Rachel thought, now there was 5 passed out guys on the floor. Definitely something I wasn't expecting, "Sammi! I need your help" It was a few moments until Rachel heard footsteps coming towards her, "What happened?" Sammi's eyes looked down at the 5 guys who were lying across one another, passed out. "You told them didn't you?" Rachel nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "I told Ashley first…Even showed him my small bump and then he passed out. When the guys heard the thump well they came to see what was wrong and I told them. So now they passed out" Rachel couldn't help but giggle, now that she thought about it. It was quite funny.

Sammi joined in with the laughter and after a few moments the two girls were now laughing hysterically which just happened to wake the boys up, Ashley was first, a loud groan stopped the girls laughing. "Oh! Ashley!" Rachel gasped and helped Ashley up off the floor, "What happened?" Rachel smiled softly, "You passed out". "I passed out? Why? What happened?" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Promise you won't pass out this time" he nodded and looked at his girlfriend curiously. "I told you I was pregnant" she patted her now small bump that you could notice. Ashley's face fell into open surprise as he lifted his hand to stroke the small but hard bump.

It took a few minutes but suddenly Ashley's face broke out into 250 megawatt smile, "I'm going to be a Dad! I'm going to be a Dad!" He pulled Rachel into a tight embrace and laughed happily into her shoulder, "Oh. This is the happiest thing to happen to me." He grinned and put his hands on Rachel's cheeks, looking her in the eyes. "I love you so much Rach" he grinned and kissed her lips softly but then the kiss grew intensity, they only broke apart when groans were heard. They turned to see Andy, Jake, Jinxx and CC standing there with annoyed but amused expressions on their faces. "Leave us alone! This is something to celebrate" Ashley chuckled and kissed Rachel again which ended up with a pillow being thrown against his head.

"Congratulations Ash" Andy grinned and hugged one of his best friends, he couldn't be happier for Ashley. He was going to have a family. "Congratulations Rachel!" The band yelled happily and enveloped her in a group hug, she laughed loudly. "Thanks guys! Okay! Now you are all squishing me!" she laughed again as they all pulled apart quickly. "How far along are you" Sammi smiled brightly, her best friend looked positively glowing. "3 months" they gaped at her, "What? I only found out 2 days ago." She shrugged softly and took a sip of her water. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ashley and the band were in the dressing room, getting ready for the show. They had already applied their war paint and were now casually sitting around; Sammi came running into the room with a grin on her face. "Ashley! I got an answer" she grinned and Ashley jumped up, "Really? What is it?" ever since Rachel told him she was pregnant, he hadn't felt happier. His life was hitting a peak and now he was going to be a father. What more could he ask for. "They said yes! They want you in London on Thursday for the interview and photoshoot. You and Rachel have the cover" Sammi grinned and showed him the message the magazine sent them.

"Really? We're getting the cover page for Kerrang magazine" Ashley let out a whoop which caused Andy and Jinxx to jump, "Crap! Ashley calm down will you" Jinxx chuckled, "You scared me and Andy" Ashley just laughed, "How can I calm down when my life has just gotten better. I'm going to be Dad! A son or daughter to look after. This is just amazing" he grinned and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly the ring in his pocket made him grin even more if that was possible. "Ashley? What are you thinking about?" Andy got up cautiously from his chair, checked around to see if anything had been booby trapped.

"Right everyone in this room you must not tell Rachel about this?" Ashley grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box, Sammi let out a scream of delight when she saw the box and Ashley glanced at Jinxx who then covered Sammi's mouth, trying to get her to calm down. "I was going to propose before she told me she was pregnant. This just makes it a double celebration" he chuckled and opened the case, inside was a black sapphire stone, surrounding it was small diamonds, Sammi grinned. "Ashley, it's beautiful. She's going to love it" Sammi gave him a hug which was followed by the others. "Congratulations Ash, you two make a great couple…and probably beautiful babies" Jinxx laughed which earned him a slap across the head from both Sammi and Ashley. "Hey! I wasn't being sarcastic. I meant it" Jinxx pouted and walked away rubbing his head.

Andy chuckled and pulled Ashley into a great big hug, "Congratulations Ash, you two will have a great life together" He grinned and patted him on the back, finally his best friend was settling down to be with the girl he loved and their child. Never would have Andy saw this coming. Suddenly the door opened and Ashley shut the box and put it in his pocket again when he saw Rachel coming through the door, "Hey" she grinned and kissed Ashley's cheek, "Hey babe" he hugged her by her waist and then moved behind her to softly stroke her stomach, "Ash!" Rachel laughed and turned her head to look at him, "That tickles" she grinned and Ashley just responded by kissing her neck, "I love you" he grinned. 

Their moment was interrupted by the stage manager who was now pulling the guys onto the stage, "See you after the concert babe!" Ashley grinned and let the guys pull him away, he grabbed his bass, and he finally felt as if he was on cloud nine. Nothing could get better. Just as he walked onstage to the 10,000 crowd in Wembley, it hit him. He knew how he was going to propose to Rachel. Andy was talking away to Jake and CC when he felt himself being dragged back, "AHHHH! HELP" Ashley burst out laughing and grinned at Andy, "It's just me idiot" Andy rolled his eyes, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "What can I do for you Mr. Happy-go-lucky" Ashley rolled his eyes.

"I know how I'm going to propose to Rachel" he grinned happily, excitement bubbling inside of him. "Do tell, do tell" Andy crossed his arms, a lop-sided grin appearing. "Well, when I was walking on stage I just remembered that we are playing on front of 10,000 crowd. I want to do it tonight, on stage" he grinned. "On front of our fans" Andy thought about it and chuckled, "Okay, I'll see what we can do. Want anything romantic?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Ashley actually paused to think about this answer, "We could try." Andy grinned and looked at Ashley; he had definitely changed from the playboy after meeting Rachel.

"How could we make it romantic" Andy smirked at Ashley," Leave that to me." And with that Andy turned and quickly left to discuss his plans with the band. Ashley chewed his lips, suddenly feeling nervous. He shook it off and walked on stage with the band, the 10,000 crowd cheering loudly for them. He smirked and waved brightly, already girls start chucking bras on stage. He dodged them easily and this time, he didn't pick them up.

"Helllloooooo! Wembley!" Andy grinned and stood on the ego-risers, "It's nice to see a sold out show in such a big arena like this! We appreciate you coming out" His eyes landed on Ashley and gave him a wink. That made Ashley nervous again. Just what was Andy planning? "We're going to start of with a song we like to call Rebel Love Song" Ashley stood up on his ego riser and got ready to play when suddenly someone pulled his bass from him, he frowned and looked round to see stage crew readjusting his bass, a tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality, Andy was standing beside him, holding out the microphone for him. "You take my place and I take yours. Rachel is coming on stage now" Ashley grinned at Andy, ahhhh so this was his big plan. Good thing Andy actually knew how to play bass or this wouldn't have worked out at all. Ashley nodded and took the microphone, the crowd going even more wild as they realise that Ashley was about to sing.

Ashley had just stepped onto the ego-riser when wolf whistles began to be called out, but they were from men. He turned to see Sammi bringing Rachel on stage with a blindfold, Ashley's mouth literally dropped at the sight of her. Sammi had dressed Rachel in a pair of tight, leather trousers with splits at the side, showing of her long legs. Matching it was a pair of black and silver studded heels and a matching cut off top. He was so lucky. Andy nudged him and whispered, "Stop staring you're drooling" his loud booming laugh making Andy glare at him.

The guitars suddenly kicked in followed by CC's drumming, Ashley took a look out at the crowd before walking over to Rachel to unfold her blindfold, and started to sing.

"_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
>I feel it burning deep inside<br>A passion crime to take what's mine  
>Let us start living for today<em>

_Never gonna' change my mind  
>We can leave it all behind<br>Nothing's gonna' stop us  
>No not this time<em>

_So take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
>It's do or die<br>This is a rebel love song"_

Rachel grinned as Ashley took her hand in his, singing to her. She glanced around at the band that shot her grins before going back to their usual routines. It looked weird with Andy on an ego-riser playing bass and not singing. But it was nice. She looked back at Ashley and grinned happily, beginning to sing along.

"_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
>I choke on all they had to say<br>When worlds collide what's left inside  
>I hold on tight and hear you pray<em>

_Never gonna' change my mind  
>We can leave it all behind<br>Nothing's gonna' stop us  
>No not this time<em>

_So take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
>It's do or die<br>This is a rebel love song_

_Wild and running for one reason  
>They can't stop us from our freedom<br>(Wild and running for one reason  
>They can't stop us from our freedom)<em>

_Never gonna' change my mind  
>We can leave it all behind<br>Nothing's gonna' stop us  
>No not this time<em>

_So take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
>It's do or die<br>This is a rebel love song  
><em>

At the second last chorus, Ashley dropped to his knee, the crowd cheering mentally as they saw him pulling out a ring box.

_So take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice  
>It's do or die<br>This is a rebel love song"_

He sang the final chorus to Rachel, looking her dead in the eye with passion and love. As the music stopped Ashley began to speak, "Rachel, I love you with all my heart. We've been together for almost 3 years now. And it has been the best 3 years of my life" he chuckled softly and opened the box, Rachel's expression changing from surprise to delight. The black sapphire shining brightly as the light hit it. "You're my soul mate Rachel and you always will be. I never want to lose you" Tears started to fall from Rachel's eyes, but Ashley continued grinning. "And I wanted to ask…Will you marry me?"

Rachel could hear the crowd chanting yes, she looked down at Ashley and grinned, "Yes!" he chuckled as he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it before standing up and kissing her passionately. Never wanting to let her go. "I love you so much babe" Rachel grinned and looked into Ashley's eyes, her life was finally complete. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug by none other than Andy, then Jinxx and Jake, then finally CC. She laughed, "Thanks guys" she looked out at the crowd as camera's flashed all around her, they were cheering so loud.

"Let's wish big congratulations to Ashley and my future sister-in-law Rachel!" Andy grinned and they started the concert.


	3. Sleepover

_**Previously;**_

_Rachel's expression changing from surprise to delight. The black sapphire shining brightly as the light hit it. "You're my soul mate Rachel and you always will be. I never want to lose you" Tears started to fall from Rachel's eyes, but Ashley continued grinning. "And I wanted to ask…Will you marry me?"_

_Rachel could hear the crowd chanting yes, she looked down at Ashley and grinned, "Yes!" he chuckled as he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it before standing up and kissing her passionately. Never wanting to let her go. "I love you so much babe" Rachel grinned and looked into Ashley's eyes, her life was finally complete. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug by none other than Andy, then Jinxx and Jake, then finally CC. She laughed, "Thanks guys" she looked out at the crowd as camera's flashed all around her, they were cheering so loud._

_"Let's wish big congratulations to Ashley and my future sister-in-law Rachel!" Andy grinned and they started the concert._

_**Chapter 3;**_

The show was just about to finish and Rachel was now currently lying on the couch on the tour bus, as they were playing Fallen Angels she had felt the familiar feeling of nausea creeping up on her, Sammi had helped her back to the bus just in time to throw up in the sink, since then Rachel had changed into a pair of black pyjama shorts with Ashley's shirt on, practically making her look like she had nothing else on.

Rachel was painting her toe nails while Sammi went to grab some food, she had been having some cravings of lately, especially for pretzels and red vines. She heard her stomach growl in hunger and she laughed softly, "Don't worry little baby Auntie Sammi will be back soon with food" she grinned and patted her small baby bump. The bus door opened and a gust of wind blew against Rachel, causing her to shiver. "Sorry for taking so long Rach" Sammi grinned and sat the bag of food on the table; she had pretty much done a full shop because as soon as the guys finished…they would be starving.

"Don't worry about it Sammie" Rachel smiled at her as she finished her toes, "All done. I decided to treat myself to some relaxation while you were gone" she chuckled softly and stood up, letting Ashley's shirt fall down her thighs, Sammi turned and arched an eyebrow. "Wanting a repeat of this little baba was made Rach" she winked and laughed, causing Rachel to go red. "I'm wearing shorts underneath" she muttered softly and grinned as she grabbed pretzels out of the bag, she moaned as the taste filled her mouth.

"Not starting without me I hope" Rachel jumped as she turned to find Ashley leaning against the wall, a teasing smirk on his face. "I sure am" Rachel grinned and ate another pretzel. "Baby here was making me crave food" Ashley chuckled and put his hands on her stomach, getting on his knees and grinning. "Hey baba. It's your Daddy here. Me and your Mommy can't wait to see you, you'll be the most spoiled BVB baby ever" he chuckled softly and lifted the shirt to expose Rachel's stomach; he kissed it softly before getting up to kiss Rachel.

Rachel looked at him with a soft expression, "You are going to be the best Dad he or she could have" Ashley grinned and kissed her softly. "I know…I love you baby". Andy chuckled as he saw the love fest going on between Ashley and Rachel. "Don't be too loud tonight Ash. We need our sleep too" he chuckled and Ashley threw a pillow at him. "Me and Rach are just going to pig out and eat junk food while watching movies. I think we deserve that after all the happiness tonight" he chuckled and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist.

"Here's an idea…How about we all get changed into our pyjama's, come out here, get loads of food, especially for Rachel here" Sammi grinned and tickled Rachel's side, causing her to squirm. "And watch movies. That means we all get some bonding time. And then we'll be flying over to London for the Kerrang interview for Rachel and Ashley" Sammi grinned as everyone nodded in agreement, "So hands up for that plan" all hands shot up, causing laughter.

"Alright! Get changed and Rachel will help me get the food since she's already in her 'pyjamas'" This caused laughter again and Ashley looked to see what Sammi meant, a sly grin appeared on his face as he realised that his fiancée was wearing his t-shirt, "Don't worry babe. I think you look sexy" he pecked her cheek before going down to his room to get changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a hoodie.

After a few minutes everyone was together again, all cuddling on the couch. Sammi was with Jinxx; Rachel was in the middle beside Ashley and Andy, who both had their arms draped over her shoulder. Jake and CC were sitting together with their girlfriends. "What to watch first?" Sammi grinned and pulled out the box of DVDs. Rachel leaned over eagerly and smirked, "You love to watch movies don't you" she looked at the guys as they nodded.

"Oooh. Scream 4" Rachel grinned and picked the DVD up, "Can we?" she smiled sweetly as the others agreed and Sammi stuck it in. They dimmed the lights and the TV came on, starting the movie. Rachel leaned against Ashley's chest and put her legs over Andy's lap, grinning to herself. She was very comfortable.

The group had fallen into a comfortable silence as they movie continued, just the woman got murdered in the car park and chucked off the roof, Rachel rubbed her stomach, feeling the nausea coming again, Ashley had noticed Rachel not looking too good, he bent down to whisper in her ear. "You okay love?" she just nodded and Ashley began to stroke her hair when all of a sudden she bounced up and ran to the bathroom, Sammi paused the movie as the sound of retching was heard. "I'll go" Ashley ran into the bathroom and held back her hair, as she threw up. "Ssssh. It's okay babe." He chewed his lip, he hated seeing anyone sick especially his fiancée. Suddenly the toilet flushed and Rachel was standing at the sink, rinsing her mouth out.

"It's okay Ash. I'm fine. Just some morning sickness" Rachel smiled and rested her hands on her stomach, "Just think...6 months and our little baby will be here. That reminds me…We have an appointment with the gynaecologist on the 28th." She grinned. "You'll get to see the baby for the first time" she whispered and Ashley beamed, it still hadn't hit him that he would be a father in 6 months. This was just too amazing.

"Come on…Let's go back and watch the movie" Rachel nodded and followed him out.


	4. Craziness Comes In Every Shape And Form

**_Previously;_**

_"Just think…4 months and our little baby will be here. That reminds me…We have an appointment with the gynecologist on the 28th." She grinned. "You'll get to see the baby for the first time" she whispered and Ashley beamed, it still hadn't hit him that he would be a father in 4 months. This was just too amazing._

_"Come on…Let's go back and watch the movie" Rachel nodded and followed him out._

**Chapter 4;**

The sun began to rise, causing some of the tour bus' inhabitants to groan at the loss of darkness, meaning no more sleep. Although, Rachel had been up for quite some time now and was now sleeping soundly on the couch with a blanket draped over her knees. Andy was the first one out of his bunk and first to notice Rachel, he couldn't help the small 'aww' that escaped his mouth. He snapped a picture of it and put it on Twitter before calling Ashley. And Ashley being the over reactor he is thought something had happened, came running out, shirtless and with a baseball bat. Seeing Andy's puzzled expression, he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Reflex. Leave me alone" Andy laughed, "Come here a minute dude" Ashley frowned and stepped over to Andy with close precision, wondering if this was a prank. But what he saw warmed his heart even more, his fiancée was cuddled up on the couch with a blanket over her knees and Ashley's Hello Kitty bear that a fan sent him tucked into the crook of her arm.

"Thought you ought to know" Andy chuckled as Ashley rolled his eyes at the Harry Potter reference and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair before grabbing a soda out of the fridge, it was only 9 in the morning but it was either that or beer, "John! We need to go to the store" a muffled bang off the door meant an 'okay', Ashley and Andy just laughed. "Lazy ass" Ashley chuckled and kissed Rachel's head before getting ready and having some breakfast, the rest of the band followed suit and soon enough the tour bus was lively again.

Jake was currently sitting beside's Rachel feet, which were now at the end of the couch, with Jinxx beside him on the floor and Andy standing talking to CC, Ashley was away doing something. Everyone was too busy in their own little world to notice that Rachel had woken up, she eyed Jake who was munching away on a microwave pizza and an evil smirk appeared on her lips, if she just moved her feet a little bit to the left she would be able to push Jake off the couch. She could barely hold her laughter in just at the thought, almost ninja like she moved her feet to the left and then pulled her feet back before pushing them into Jake's thigh. Jake let out a yell as he suddenly went butt first onto the floor, the talking stopped as the guys all looked down at Jake with a bemused expression. "How in the fuck did you manage that Jake?" Jinxx chuckled, which then broke out into full on laughter, followed by everyone else.

Jake just frowned and ran a hand through his hair, before he saw a smirking face under the table. "Rachel!" He yelled with an amused tone, even he had to admit it was funny. Rachel sat up as innocently as she could and smirked. "Yes Jake" Jake rolled his eyes, "Did you push me off the couch" He chuckled softly, all eyes turned to Rachel. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't" She smirked and climbed off the couch to stretch, the guys eyes all looked at the ever growing bump and they couldn't help but smile. "What?" Rachel laughed softly, "Well...There's going to be another Black Veil Brides member in a few months, how can we not be happy about that" Andy chuckled.

"Good point, he or she will be the most rock and roll baby of all time" Ashley grinned as he reappeared, "I see you're finally awake Rach" she just nodded and laughed, "Good thing too, we're just arriving at the airport. In a matter of hours we'll all be doing a photoshoot for the front cover of Kerrang" He grinned. Rachel climbed over Jake who was still sitting on the floor, she hugged Ashley tightly and smiled. "I've never seen so many people excited about a baby" she giggled softly, her hand flew to her stomach as the baby started kicking. Almost instantly things were took in the wrong way, Jake's eyes widened and he shot up like a rocket "OH MY GOD! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR! SOMEONE CALL 911" Andy ran over and looked her in the eye, "Calm Rachel, just remember your breathing" He smiled encouragingly and Rachel laughed.

All eyes turned to Rachel as she stood there and laughed, "Guys, I love how you are all worried and protective. But I still have another 4 months to go with this baby. I'm not in labour" she giggled, and for once in their lives. The members of Black Veil Brides blushed, "Then if you're not going into labour, why did hand fly to your stomach" CC arched a questioning eyebrow, "Because the baby was kicking" Rachel beamed at them all and gestured for them to feel. Suddenly 5 pairs of hands were on her stomach, all trying to feel the baby kicking. It took a few moments but then a swift kick to their hands made them grin. "That is amazing" Andy whispered in awe, secretly Andy loved kids and he couldn't wait to have his own.

Rachel smiled at them all, "Don't worry, you will all know when I'm in labour" she smirked and walked off to get ready. When the door shut Andy turned to Ashley, a happy grin on his face, "You two are perfect for each other" Ashley smiled and nodded, "I love her so much. She's it for me Andy." Andy grinned and patted his friend's back, "I'm happy for you, man. I really am" Ashley chuckled, "Thanks Andy"

Rachel waddled out of the bathroom a few minutes later, still pulling her shirt down, "It's official. I need to get maternity clothes, hardly any of my other shirts fit me" she giggled softly and sat beside Jake, wondering where Ashley had went to. "Don't worry, we'll make a few stops before heading to the Kerrang Interview, you'll look amazing...as always" He grinned and kissed the top of her hair, the bus pulled up at the airport and almost everyone ran off the bus, except for Rachel who was waddling behind them. Out of the corner of her Rachel was able to spot CC doing an impression of a duck; she slapped his arm and frowned. "No making fun of how I walk"

**Sorry this is so short, I ran out of ideas lol **

**But enjoy! :D**


	5. Jake's Premature Death Threat

**_Previously:_**

_Rachel waddled out of the bathroom a few minutes later, still pulling her shirt down. "It's officially. I need to get maternity clothes, hardly any of my other shirts fit" she giggled softly and sat beside Jake, wondering where Ashley went to. "Don't worry, we'll make a few stops before heading to the Kerrang Interview, you'll amazing...as always" he grinned and patted her hair, the bus pulled up at the airport and almost everyone ran off the bus, except for Rachel who was waddling behind them. Out of the corner of her eye Rachel was able to spot CC doing an impression of a duck; she slapped his arm and frowned. "No making fun of how I walk"  
><em>  
><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**(This is the next day)**

The sun shone into the bus, waking the peacefully sleeping inhabitants up. Groans and moans filled the bus as they realised it was only 9am."It's too early for this"Jake covered his face with his pillow and tried to get back to sleep."You guys are so lazy" Rachel laughed as she leaned against the counter, watching as all the guys shifted from the couch, looking confused as why they weren't in their bed."You all fell asleep there last night after you had one too many" She nodded to the empty whisky bottles.

Andy groaned at his sudden headache, "Don't remind me. Please" this caused Rachel and Sammi to laugh. "Well you all need to hurry up and get ready, we're going to be at the Kerrang Interview soon" The guy's heads shot up and they noticed now that both girls were ready. Sammi was dressed in blue knee length dress, with ripped lace tights and a pair of boots. Rachel, however, was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a tight looking top which showed off her 5 month bump.

The guys all smiled brightly at the sight of the bump, causing Rachel to blush."Is this going to be your reaction until the baby actually arrives?"She arched an eyebrow but grinned. She was glad to be supported by her fiancée's band mates and best friends; she wouldn't know what to do without them. They all nodded happily.

"Well, I can't wait to see your reaction to the baby's scan photos on the 28th"She smirked and turned her back to them, continuing on with making her and Sammi some breakfast."You have a scan for the 28th?"Sammi looked at her and smiled."Yeah why?"Rachel looked around as the band grinned at Ashley."Oh nothing, we will have a big surprise for you both. Since it is a special occasion" Andy grinned and winked at Rachel before running off with the others to get ready.

Sammi turned to Rachel and smiled, she was positively glowing with happiness. Looks like a baby really does make you happy."You're giving Ashley the best gift ever, you know that right?"Sammi grinned and Rachel nodded."I know, it's actually so surreal that this is all happening right now. It feels like a dream to me, to be pregnant and to be engaged" Rachel laughed softly and handed Sammi her food as they went to sit down. "I bet it does, it felt like that when I got engaged to Jinxx. He makes me so happy, and I'm glad that we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together. I can't wait to have a family" Sammi glanced at Rachel's ever growing bump and smiled. "What does it feel like to be pregnant?"She asked."It's weird to think that you've got another human growing inside of you. But it feels amazing, the baby has began to kick and that just builds to the excitement of the birth"

Sammi grinned and watched as Rachel went into her own world,they talked about pregnancy and the cravings for a while until the guys came back out with their warpaint pecked Ashley's cheek and grinned."So what were you girls talking about?"He glanced at Rachel and winked quickly,signalling her to play along."Oh nothing important.I was asking Rachel what it felt like to be pregnant and about the 'cravings' "Sammi smirked at Ashley. Rachel's eyes widened and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Cravings?" CC looked at Sammi curiously,"What kind of cravings?" Sammi smirked at Rachel and Ashley,who still had to catch on to what she was talking about it."Rachel was telling me that she was getting a very bad craving for OWWWWWW" Sammi glared at Rachel while rubbing her had managed to kick her under the table without anyone knowing."Let's not talk about that okay"She murmured softly and looked down."Nope! You're not getting out of this so us"Jake grinned and leaned forward eagerly,with CC,Andy and Jinxx copying him.

"Sammi I'm going to kill you"Rachel glared at Sammi,who just stuck her tongue back out."Let's just say…my hormones are wacky right now"Rachel looked down at her food,knowing they would catch on soon enough."Your hormones are wacky?"Jinxx looked at her,feeling quite who had finally caught on began to shake with laughter."Ashley knows something!"CC yelled, all eyes focused on Ashley now.

"Come on man! Tell us what she means!" Andy grinned brightly,showing off his dazzling white teeth."She means…That…She wants sex more"Ashley laughed while Rachel sank lower and lower until only her hair was band began to laugh and Rachel couldn't help but feel embarrassed,she would definately have to get Sammi back for this."Wouldn't be the first time either"Jake sniggered.

"What do you mean Jake?"Jinxx looked at him with an eager grin,Rachel slowly rose from under the table to glare at Jake,he wouldn't dare tell he? She glanced at Ashley who had stopped laughing now and had begun to blush a very bright red."I walked into Ash's room one night to get the hairbrush considering he always steals them and…". "JAKE! Do not go any further or I will kill you" Ashley chewed his lips,but Jake just continued. "And I swung the door open and there they were,they didn't even notice me because Rachel here was too busy screaming Ashley's name"Jake grinned and dodged the water bottle Ashley had flung at him,the group had begun to laugh and Rachel were not going to live this down for a while now.

"Really Jake? You just had to tell them that"Rachel glared at him,"Now I'm going to get revenge on you AND Sammi for spilling better watch your back"She smirked evilly and walked to the bathroom to fix her make and Sammi exchanged worried looks,they all knew what could happen when Rachel got revenge."This is not good"Jake muttered and put his head on his table.

"Don't worry Jake…We'll pick out a very rockish grave stone for you" Andy grinned


	6. A Misunderstanding And An Interview

**_Previously;_**

_"Don't worry Jake…We'll pick out a very rockish grave stone for you" Andy grinned_

**_Chapter 6;_**

The band plus Sammi and Rachel walked into the Kerrang! Office with bright smiles, they were all still trying to hide their laughter from what happened on the bus a few minutes ago. Rachel however was silently plotting Sammi and Jake's downfall in her mind. Ashley chuckled at the determined look on his fiancée's pretty face. As they came into view the editor James grinned brightly, knowing that Kerrang was the first magazine to get the scoop on Rachel and Ashley's relationship. "Hey guys and gals!" Andy chuckled at James' usual warm greeting, "Hey James. What are we doing first? Interview or photoshoot?" James thought about carefully and decided on the photoshoot, it was easier to get that over and done with first. "Photoshoot so if you go straight down that hall then take a left you'll be at the dressing room. Marissa has left clothes for you all" The band nodded and slowly but excitedly made their way to the room.

When the door opened Sammi and Rachel grinned at the sight of their clothes, from the obvious grins on their faces the boys could tell that this was going to be a long day. Rachel caught sight of a dress she had been admiring a few months ago, finally she could have it! She looked at Ashley happily. "Go on babe. Go have fun trying on your clothes" He grinned and watched her practically run off to the rack of clothes. "This is going to be a fun day huh?" Andy chuckled and looked at Ashley. "Oh yeah. The girls will probably want to take these clothes home with them" Ashley smiled and watched Rachel for a few moments before going over to his own rack of clothes.

**Few minutes later:**

Rachel marveled at the dress as she held it in her hands, for so long she had wanted it and now it was hers...for the time being. She shut the bathroom door closed and began to get stripped, when she was just down into her underwear the door suddenly burst open. Her eyes widened and turned round to see CC standing there, reaching for the zip on his trousers. "Crap! I am so sorry Rach! I thought there was no one in here!" CC blinked and tried to focus his eyes away from Rachel's chest...which he obviously failed at but it wasn't his fault, it was the fact that a 5 month pregnant Rachel was standing right there, in her underwear and her chest had definitely grew a good few cups. "CC! GET OUT!" She reached for a shoe and decided to chase CC out of the bathroom, but causing much more embarrassment for herself. CC had managed to run as soon as he saw her reaching for the shoe which caused Rachel to run out of the bathroom door and into plain sight.

Ashley turned round and spluttered at the sight of his half naked fiancée and her new bump and bust. Andy and Jake turned round to see what the commotion was about but were stunned into silence, meanwhile Jinxx and Sammi were caught up in a make out session too busy to notice and CC had taken refuge on top of a filing cabinet, how he got up there that quickly no one knows, Rachel froze with a shoe raised in mid-air. Her face began to grow bright red. "Oh dear...This is...awkward" She chewed her lip and ran back into the bathroom, shutting the door and looking it this time.

The room was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Andy and Jake slowly came out of their trance and pulled on the rest of their clothes but to Andy's luck Ashley was standing frozen, staring at the spot his fiancée vanished from. "Ashley? Ash?" Andy waved his hand on front of his best friend's face but to no avail. He picked up a glass of cold water and chucked it at Ashley's face, causing him to splutter and awaken from his frozen state. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Ashley glared at Andy. "You were staring. Needed to distract you somehow and besides...you could really use a cold shower by the looks of those trousers" Andy sniggered and turned away leaving Ashley to look down at his 'little' problem. "Oh boy" he muttered.

**Photoshoot time!**

The band stood together in the room decorated to look like a haunted house, "Wonder what made them think of this idea?" Sammi looked around at all the props and grinned. She had just gained some valuable ideas for a new clothing line. Rachel smiled and looked at the Black Veil Brides figures they had on the shelf, Kerrang had definitely out done themselves. "Right guys! Let's get to work" Tim Collins, the photographer grinned at the band as he entered the room. He was keeping this shoot top secret as James had updated him on the fact that Kerrang was getting exclusive news from the band and they would be the first to know. He signaled his assistants to close the curtains in the room.

His eyes stared at Rachel and her ever growing bump, "A BVB Baby! How exciting." Tim grinned and hugged her tightly, but gently as not to hurt the baby. He grinned brightly at Ashley as he shook his hand, "I bet you are all excited for the first black veil bride baby?" The group nodded happily, "It was definitely a shock but a good shock. Ash and Rachel will make great parents, anyone who doesn't see that has to go to a doctor because there is something wrong them" Sammi grinned brightly. Tim nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this photoshoot underway" Tim grinned, he asked the makeup artist to touch up Rachel's make up with some bright red lipstick, helping it to stand out against her pale skin. "Perfect...Now Ashley you stand beside Rachel, pose as the perfect rock family" Tim grinned and began to take the photos.

After an hour or two Tim had all the photos he needed, halfway through Rachel changed her outfit into a tight fitting pair of black skinny jeans with matching heels and a diamante skull top, highlighting the size of her bump.

"Interview time" Andy grinned and clapped his hands as he ran out of the room. "Someone has fed him too much energy drinks"

"My bad" CC grinned.

**Interview room**

The band gathered around the circular table, feeling much more comfy after standing for a long period of time. Even though they done it on stage, they couldn't handle standing still for too long. James walked into the room with a tape recorder and sat down. He hit the play button and began to speak. "James McMahon here with Black Veil Brides and their respectful partners Sammi Doll and Rachel Bennett. Kerrang has been personally chosen by the band and their partners for an Exclusive Interview. So let's began"

**Welcome back guys, how are things?  
>Andy: <strong>Things are going great, the tour is amazing and we feel so lucky to be touring across Europe right now.  
><strong>CC: <strong>Yeah, we couldn't wish for anything much more exciting. Europe is definitely the place to be right now.  
><strong>Jake: <strong>Especially with all the exciting things going on right now with the band. Personally and work wise.  
><strong>Ash: <strong>Yeah, I agree with Jake. The band hasn't been _this _excited in a very long time.

**And why's that?  
>Andy: [Grinning] <strong>Well, we think we should let Ashley and Rachel tell the story. Considering this is pretty much their interview  
><strong>Rachel: <strong>Thanks Andy, by the way...You're not getting any more energy drinks today. You're too hyper.  
><strong>Andy: <strong>Aww man! CC!  
><strong>CC: <strong>What! I didn't do anything.  
><strong>Ashley: <strong>Can we get back to the interview please?

**Yeah, I agree. So Ashley, Rachel. What's been happening with you two?  
>Ashley: <strong>We've been going pretty strong, and there has been some great experiences made over the past 2 weeks. And we're happy to share them with Kerrang today.  
><strong>Interview: <strong>What are these great experiences?  
><strong>Rachel: <strong>Firstly, on a recent concert in Wembley where BVB had 10,000 fans there. Ashley pulled out a very romantic stunt. He took over Andy's vocals to sing Rebel Love Song to me on stage then just before he finished he pulled out a black box containing a ring. This ring to be exact.  
><strong>[Rachel holds her left hand up to show off a black sapphire ring with diamonds surrounding it, it's placed on her ring finger]<br>Ashley: **I'm glad to announce that my girlfriend Rachel and I have been dating for 3 years now but we've decided to take it to the next level. We're getting married!

**Getting married! Congratulations guys, that's great news but something's telling me the story isn't finished.  
>Sammi: <strong>You got that right!  
><strong>Rachel: <strong>Sammi's right. A few hours before the concert I let slip some important news to Ashley. I told him that I was 5 months pregnant.  
><strong>Ash: <strong>And boy wasn't I surprised. Guess what happened next?  
><strong>Interview: <strong>I have no idea **[chuckles]  
>Rachel: <strong>He faints, he just passes out on the floor. So I open the door, ready to run out of the room and the guys are all crowding around the door, wanting to know what's wrong. So I step aside and show them the passed out Ashley on the floor. Andy starts laughing so obviously it's a chain reaction.  
><strong>Andy: <strong>Hey! I did not start the laughing. That was actually CC and Jake.  
><strong>Rachel: <strong>Sorry! But you three have the similar laugh so sorry to be mistaken. Anyway, as they all began to come down from their laughing fit. They ask me what I told Ashley to make him faint, because apparently it's difficult to do that. So I told them right then and there that I was pregnant. They just stood there and looked at them. Then...  
><strong>Sammi: <strong>The rest of them passed out, one on top of the other.  
><strong>Interviewer: <strong>Really? You ALL passed out.  
><strong>[The guys all nod]<br>Interviewer: **Well that's a first.  
><strong>Rachel: <strong>I know right. But as you can see now, the BVB baby is happily growing inside of me.

**Congratulations to you both. Marriage and a baby. That's amazing. Is Kerrang invited to the wedding?  
>Ashley: [Chuckling] <strong>Of course, we couldn't have a wedding without Kerrang.

**Glad to hear it. Is the baby a boy or girl?  
>Rachel: <strong>We don't know yet, we have our sonogram next week and we'll be finding out then. But for now that's all we can give you.

**Keep us updated. And how is the tour going? And are the fans still as crazy as ever?  
>Andy: <strong>It couldn't be better. Our fans are still with us after god knows how long. It's amazing, it really is. There's not a better feeling in the world than playing on front an audience of thousands...Well apart from getting married and having a baby that is. **[laughs]  
>Jinxx: <strong>When we're touring we get the chance to discover new countries, new cultures. Countries and cultures many people won't ever get to see. I'm grateful for these experiences.**  
>CC: <strong>It's not that they're crazy. The fans see us as their role models, so it's important for us to behave. That's pretty hard sometimes. There are a lot of temptations within our range, but giving into them would make a bad example.**  
>Jake: <strong>For me on tour, it's important to keep on learning. I dare myself to learn something new each day. It's not that difficult when I'm touring.  
><strong>Ashley: <strong>A lot of people could learn from Black Veil Brides. A whole lot of lessons are hidden in our songs on our record 'Set The World On Fire'. Our lyrics are mostly about rebelling and overcoming obstacles. We want to give hope and trust to our fans. The most important message we want to bring out is to keep the flame inside of you burning. Chase your dreams and never let someone stop you from pursuing your dream.

**That is some pretty inspirational stuff and what about the haters? What do you say to them?  
>Andy: <strong>We are blissful with all the compliments, criticisms and remarks we get. Black Veil Brides provokes. Everyone has an opinion about us. You'll either hate us or love us. There's really no one who thinks we're 'okay to listen to'. Art is something that has to cause a strong reaction. I believe we managed to do that. There aren't many artists who dare to open up for this.

**Very wise words, Andy. I'm afraid that's all we have time for. But thank you for sharing that wonderful news and we can't wait to see what gender the first Black Veil Brides baby will be. Keep us updated! Black Veil Brides coming to your city soon!**

The interview ended and the band were soon back on their tour bus, heading to the next city. "That was a pretty awesome day" Ashley grinned, the band nodded and a soft snore caused them to chuckle. Lying across the sofa with her head on Ashley's lap and her feet across CC and Jake, was a sleeping Rachel. "Guess the photoshoot and interview took it out of her, especially all the flying too." Jinxx smiled and snapped a photo, uploading it to twitter. "Dammit, I shouldn't have drunk all that orange juice. I need to pee and I can't move" CC chewed on his lip and glared at the sleeping pregnant girl, but he couldn't stay mad for long. She was adorable when she slept. "Too bad CC. We're not moving for a while. Andy get us the cards please" Ashley grinned.

"Time for a little game of poker"

"Loser has to draw on Rachel" Jake smirked.

"Game on!" CC cheered quietly.


	7. Time To Have A Baby!

**_Chapter 7;_**

**_(This skips to the end of Rachel's pregnancy)_**

Rachel's pregnancy was speeding by, and every day she continued to get bigger. She had now resorted to wearing Ashley's hoodies. The tour was about to end and Rachel couldn't be happier, it was beginning to take a toll on her. While the guys were out at sound check Rachel and Sammi were having a girls day on the tour bus, Sammi was painting Rachel's nails since she couldn't bend over her big bump anymore. "The big day is getting closer" Sammi grinned happily, excited that she was going to be an Aunt of sorts to the baby. "I know, I'm a nervous wreck…So is Ashley but he isn't the one who has to push out a baby" Rachel laughed and ate a pretzel, food was scattered on the bed along with clothes and make up.

"You'll be fine, you'll have Ash in the room with you" Sammi smiled, "Then he can be tormented for the rest of his life" she laughed. "I know, he can have the next one" Rachel grinned and ran a hand through her hair. A silence fell between the two girls, but it was comfortable, nothing needed to be said. "Hey Sammi?" "Yeah Rach?" Sammi looked up and met Rachel's eyes. "Will you be in the delivery room too?" Sammi looked at Rachel, wondering what she was thinking but a grin spread across her face and she let out a delighted yell. "Of course! Thank you Rachel, don't worry I'll be a great help" Rachel laughed and hugged Sammi, or tried to hug her. "And I'm finished" Sammi grinned and put the nail polish away, leaning back to admire her work.

"Thanks Sammi, you're the best" Rachel grinned and slid off the bed, the full extent of her bump now showing, "You are massive Rach. How do you carry that thing around?" Sammi laughed playfully, but was true; Rachel couldn't see her feet because of the bump. "In all honesty, I have no idea" she grinned and walked to the bathroom. Rachel rubbed her back and frowned, ever since she woke up this morning there had been a dull throbbing pain there, but now, out of the blue it had got worse. She walked into the bathroom but stopped, she felt like she didn't need to use the toilet anymore. "Pregnancy. A very confusing thing" she laughed softly and stepped forward, only to feel water on the floor, she looked down and her eyes widened, a pain sweeping through her stomach.

She whimpered in pain, "Sammi! We have a problem!" Sammi ran into the bathroom to find Rachel bent over, clutching her stomach and some water on the floor. "Oh no!" Her eyes widened and she grabbed the phone, Rachel waddled into the bedroom to grab her bag from the side of the bed. Sammi bit her lip and hoped Ashley picked up. When he did, Sammi sighed in relief. "Sammi? What is it?" Sammi was bouncing on the spot, Ashley is going to freak!

"Rachel's water just broke, she's going into labour" A silence fell and suddenly Sammi could hear the guys yelling Ashley's name. "Hello?" Sammi rolled her eyes but smiled, Ashley passed out again. "Sammi? Ashley just passed out, what did you tell him?" "That Rachel is going into labour" she grinned, she heard Jinxx yelling to the guys and a splash of water, then a very annoyed Ashley grumbling in the background. "Get back to the bus quick"

Sammi ran back into Rachel to see her sitting on the bed, holding back the tears of pain. "Sammi, this hurts…it hurts so much" Sammi wrapped an arm around her best friend, "It's alright Rachel. Just think, at the end of this you'll have your baby boy or girl" she grinned; Rachel nodded and grabbed her stomach as another contraction came. The tour bus door slammed open and Ashley ran inside. "Rachel!" he ran into the bedroom with the guys following to see the girls on the bed. "Get the suitcase and I'll get the car" CC ran outside. Ashley ran over to Rachel and knelt in front of her, "Baby? I'm here. It's going to be okay" He put a hand on her cheek and smiled softly, she nodded and leaned forward to kiss him but another contraction came. "Get. Me. To. The. HOSPITAL" she glared Ashley in the face and right now…He was afraid of his fiancé

After a few minutes Rachel had been taken to the hospital and was now in a private delivery suite, Ashley watched sadly as her pain intensified. He hated seeing people in pain, especially Rachel; it pained him so much to see her going through this. For now, she was calmly sleeping; the nurse had given her some pain medication to ease the contractions but it wore off after a few minutes, Rachel's labour was passing smoothly, the baby was in the correct position and she was now 4 ½ centimetres dilated. Ashley stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and sighed happily. In a few hours he would have a baby. Boy or girl, it didn't matter as long as it was healthy.

The door opened and Ashley looked up to see Sammi and the guys walking in, CC clutching a massive Koala bear teddy. "CC?" He looked up from hugging the bear and grinned, "A present for the baby. I saw it in the gift shop and I HAD to get it." He chuckled softly and Andy shook his head, "It's true. He wasn't leaving until he got it. I swear he is worse than a 5 year old child sometimes" Ashley chuckled. "Thanks CC, Rachel and the baby will love it" CC placed the bear by Rachel's bed and grinned happily.

"How is she?" Sammi smiled and brushed some strands of hair away from Rachel's face. "She was in pain, a lot of pain may I add, I hate seeing her like this. I hate seeing anyone in pain but this is by far the worst pain someone could go through" Ashley kissed Rachel's hand and bit his lip. "Everything will be okay Ashley. Just think, at the end of this you'll have a perfect little baby" Andy smiled happily at his friend and patted his back.

A movement caused heads to turn, Ashley smiled as Rachel's eyes open, "Hey. How are you feeling?" he smiled softly. It took Rachel a moment or so to remember where she was. "I'm okay. Still very sore. The contractions are coming quicker together now. "Rachel eased herself up into a sitting position, and Sammi used the remote to raise the bed up a bit. "The Doctors are coming in now to see how you are" Ashley kissed her softly and grinned, "We're having a baby" he chuckled. Rachel grinned, "We're having a baby" she repeated softly and smiled, she rubbed her swollen stomach and sighed happily.

The family moment was interrupted by the Doctor and nurse entering room, "I see your awake" He smiled and sat at the bottom of the bed, Rachel nodded. "That's good that you got some rest. You're going to need it for the delivery" He chuckled softly. Rachel watched the nurse as she checked her blood pressure. "Everything's okay here, her heart rate is a bit higher but other than that it's normal" The Doctor nodded and turned to Rachel again. "We're just going to check if your further along and if you are we can give you an epidural if you want it" Ashley glanced at Rachel, wanting to know if she was alright, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiled.

The Doctor slipped his gloves on and began to examine Rachel; Ashley bit his lip nervously, wanting the labour to be over already. "Well, well" The Doctor smiled and took off his gloves, "There is no cervix which means…you are ready" He grinned and Rachel took a breath, this was it. She was going to have a baby. She looked over at Ashley who squeezed her hand in comfort; the Doctor left the room to get a nurse and the midwife. "This is it Rach" Jinxx smiled happily, "You're going to have a beautiful baby soon" Sammi grinned and held on tightly to Rachel's hand. "Black Veil Brides are going to be Uncles!" CC yelled and fisted the air, the group chuckled whereas Rachel groaned in pain as another contraction hit, she breathed through the pain and watched as the nurses came in, taking count of the people she politely spoke to them. "I'm sorry but there is only allowed to be 2 people in the room along with the staff, otherwise it will get very crowded in here" They guys nodded and looked at Rachel to see who was in the room along with her and Ashley. Rachel smiled, "I want Ashley and Sammi to be with me" Sammi and Ashley grinned at each other as the group wished Rachel and Ashley luck and that they would see them soon.

A few minutes later Rachel was yelling in agony as the Doctor's told her to push, Ashley was almost in tears as he watched his fiancé in pain, this was hurting him but not just as much as it was hurting Rachel. The midwife was beside Sammi and Rachel, helping her with the gas and air. Rachel chose not to have the epidural and right now she was regretting the decision. Sammi pushed her hair out of her face and dabbed her forehead with a cold cloth. Wanting to help her in any way she could. Suddenly as another contraction hit Rachel turned to Ashley with venomous eyes and started yelling at him. "You did this to me! Asshole!" Many profanities came out of her mouth between taking breathes between the gas and air. Ashley held in his laughter, he knew it was only because of the pain…and he couldn't blame her.

The midwife continued to whisper words of comfort to her, such as 'Only a few more pushes' or 'You're doing great'. The Doctor was at the end of the bed, watching and waiting for a sign of the baby, what felt like hours Rachel began to feel pressure in her stomach. "I see the head!" The doctor yelled over Rachel's screaming, Ashley's heart leapt out of his chest. Their baby was nearly here. In a matter of minutes or moments he would become a Dad. "Come on baby, you can do it, you're nearly there" He kissed her cheek and it seemed to encourage, as the nurse asked for one more big push, Rachel done it and soon enough…a cry was heard in the room. Rachel breathed heavily and put her head back on the pillow, the pain was over. Her stomach felt so empty now without the baby, she looked up to see the nurse cleaning the baby and she grinned. She was a Mom. She looked over to Ashley and grinned, "We're parents" she murmured, Ashley grinned brightly and kissed her on the lips, Sammi smiled and took a picture of the new parents before taking a picture of the baby being cleaned, she sent it to Jinxx and grinned.

Out in the waiting room the guys heard the yells of Rachel calling Ashley everything under the sun, they couldn't help but laugh. They talked amongst themselves but usually they would fall into silence, too excited for the new baby to arrive. After another few minutes Jinxx received the text from Sammi and couldn't help but 'aww' over the photo. He showed it to the guys who all had the same reaction.

"I have an idea" CC yelled happily.

"What is it CC?"

"Well, there's a gift shop here in the hospital and they sell teddies and everything. Why don't we get Rachel, Ashley and the Baby something other than the giant Koala bear"

They all nodded in agreement and ran into the shop to buy some gifts. CC left the shop with another giant teddy and this time it was a Panda, with the words 'New parents' on it, it was one of the most cutest things he had saw. Andy walked out with a smaller teddy but it was a Koala bear, Jinxx had bought some bibs and a cute white baby grow he spotted and finally Jake bought another teddy which was a me to you bear. It was adorable.

In the delivery room the nurse handed Rachel the baby and grinned, "Congratulations, you have a baby girl" Rachel grinned and looked down at her daughter; she had a head full of jet black hair just like her Daddy. "She's gorgeous" Sammi cooed and looked at the baby girl; she was going to be a beauty when she grew up. Ashley stared at awe at his daughter and couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek. This was his proudest moment. He was proud to be a father now. "What do you want to call her babe?" Rachel looked up at Ashley and smiled. "How about we call her Starr?" Ashley smiled and looked into her eyes, "Because she's going to be a star when she grows up. Like her Mommy and Daddy" He smiled and kissed his baby girl's head.

"Starr Purdy. It has a ring to it" Rachel smiled and rocked the baby in her arms, "How about Ashlynn? You liked that name didn't you?" Rachel nodded and looked at Ashley, he was thinking about it. "Ashlynn Starr Purdy." She murmured and Ashley grinned. "It's perfect" The nurse wrote the name down and got the new parents to sing the birth certificate. "And who will be the godparents?" The midwife looked between them and smiled. "I want Sammi to be the godmother" Rachel grinned up at Sammi who had tears falling down her cheeks, "Really?" Rachel nodded and grinned at her, "Thank you!" Sammi kissed Rachel and Ashlynn's head. Ashley got to decide the godfather and thought of it as being fair if Jinxx got to be the godfather. "And Jinxx for the godfather." The midwife nodded and scribbled the names down.

"Do you want to hold her Ashley?"

Ashley nodded excitedly and gently took Ashlynn from her arms; he sat on the chair beside the bed and rocked her in his arms as she stared up at him with curious eyes. "Hey baby. I'm your daddy. And I'm going to be the best daddy you could ever have. You'll love your Auntie Sammi and Uncle Jinxx; if anything ever happens to us they'll be taking care of you but don't worry…they'll love you as much we do. Your Uncle CC is crazy but he is one of the most loving and caring people you'll ever have in your life, Uncle Jake is a bit crazy but he will protect you just as much as I will. Uncle Andy will love you and protect you from the haters; he will stand up and fight for you. Like we all will. You're family loves you Ashlynn Starr Purdy" He kissed her head and looked up to see Sammi and Rachel crying, he blushed but smiled. "What?" "That was beautiful Ashley" Sammi smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Do you want your friends back in?"

"Yes please" Rachel smiled as the nurse went out to call the guys back in, it was only a moment but soon enough CC ran in with a giant panda. Rachel laughed and grinned, "What's this?" CC smiled and handed the panda to Rachel. "It's for you and Ashley. It's says New Parents on it and I had to get it!" CC grinned and hugged Rachel before going to Ashley to see the baby, he cooed. The others gave their gifts and Ashley looked at Jinxx, "Guess what Jinxx?" he grinned; Jinxx looked weary and frightened but smiled. "What?" "You and Sammi are godparents of Ashlynn" Jinxx's eyes widened but he grinned.

"Really? Thanks Ash and thanks Rachel. We promise we'll love her with everything we have" Jinxx walked over and gave Ashley a one armed hug before smiled at Ashlynn. "We have to get pictures of the new happy family!" Andy yelled and chuckled, many pictures were taken, ones with everyone and some with only Rachel and Ashley then Jinxx and Sammi then CC and Jake and finally Andy. Everyone loved the new BVB baby.

"She's going to be the most spoilt baby ever!" CC yelled happily.


	8. Ashley Purdy? Nothing For You Tonight!

**A/N - I should have wrote this in the first chapter but I do apologize if there is any language that may cause offense to any readers.I want to keep true to the band members,and considering they do swear a lot I do think cursing and what not should be in the again I do apologize if you are offended by the language**

**Chapter 8**

Rachel cradled Ashlynn close to her chest and smiled sweetly,she was sleeping soundly and had been for the past hour or so,the door opened and Rachel turned to see Ashley walking in with the car seat,"Ready to get home"He grinned and pecked her cheek before grinning down at Ashlynn,"I'm ready to get out of this hospital"She laughed softly and gently put Ashlynn into the car seat,she had her dressed in a black babygrow with the words 'Daddy's Lil Rockstar' on the back,"Is everyone meeting us back at the house"Ashley nodded and made sure his daughter was strapped in before gently picking the car seat off the bed and smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah,they said they had a few things to get ready" Rachel smiled and signed her discharge papers.

"Well..Let's get home and start our new life with our baby girl"

"I couldn't agree more" Ashley grinned

The drive home was quiet apart from the gentle snores from Ashlynn,Rachel was looking out the window with a smile on her grin,she was finally getting to start a family with the man she loved,life was pulled up into the driveway to find everyone else's cars there,she smiled and got out of the car,before gently taking Ashlynn from her car watched the new mother and daughter bond with a smile on his face,his girls,he sighed contently and opened the door for them while carrying in Rachel's luggage.

"Surprise!"

Rachel and Ashley grinned as they saw a 'Welcome Home' and 'Congratulations It's A Girl' banners hanging up,the group had some food sitting out on the table and were now smiling at the happy couple."We're so happy for you both" Juliet grinned and asked to hold Ashlynn,Rachel gently handed her over and watched as Juliet cooed at the first BVB stood beside Juliet with a smile on his face,secretly hoping that could be him one day."By the way Rachel" She turned round to see Sammi walking up,a grin on her face."We phoned Kerrang and told them that you had the baby...They're going to be printing it tomorrow in the magazine and they also say they want the first exclusive interview with you and Ashley plus the very first photos of Ashlynn"Rachel nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Sammi,I swear once my stitches are healed I am taking you out on a girls day,Juliet you can come too"Juliet looked up for a moment and grinned at the two girls,Sammi giggled before frowning."Wait? You had to get stitches?" The room grew silent as all eyes fell on Rachel,obviously she had forgotten that embarrasing part."Uh..Yeah"She blushed and ran a hand through her hair,Sammi looked at he curiously.

"How come?"

"Well,when you're pregnant you're cervix is like...this small"Rachel gestured with her hands,and the group nodded,showing that they undestood."And you have to get to 10cm dialated,which is this big"She gestured again and their eyes widened,"You need to get to 10cm for the baby's head...But while I was delievering they needed a bit more room...so they had to sort of...cut me down there" The group winced in pain before CC burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! I always knew Ashley had a big head!" The group rolled their eyes but couldn't help the small appearing on their groaned.

"So that's what me and Juliet here have to look forward too"Rachel nodded with a satisifed grin,"Oh yes indeed my dear friend"Sammi pouted,causing laughter but then Ashley began to pout."What? You only said Juliet and I have to look forward about Rachel?" Rachel looked at Ashley with a what-the-hell shrugged,"You really want me to go through that again"He nodded with a grin,"You do have to admit..We make really cute babies"They glanced at Ashlynn who was now being cuddled by Jinxx,"Plus..It's great fun trying"Ashley winked and kissed her neck seductively,causing groans of disgust in the room

"Hey hey hey! None of that ,there is a baby in the room" Jinxx scolded with a smile on his face

"Yes who is fast asleep" Ashley pointed out,but Rachel started grinning.

"Well sorry buddy boy it looks like you're going to have to stick with your Playboy magazines

for a while" Ashley frowned

"Why's that babe?"

"Because I'm not allowed to have sex for 6 weeks?" Ashley's eyes widened and CC laughed mockingly

"OHHHH! COCKBLOCKED!"

**This is just a filler chapter,sorry for the shortness**


End file.
